Special
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Will Takaya and Naoe be able to get along together? One-shot.


Special

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Mirage of Blaze!

Warning: boy/boy, female/female (Takaya/Naoe, Haruie/Miya) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"Takaya, will you stop moping around already? You're driving me nuts!" The voice belonging to Takaya's little sister, Miya exclaimed.

"I am NOT moping around!" Takaya called out to her as he was in the living room watching television while Miya was in the kitchen looking for snacks.

"If you are so desperate to see Naoe, why don't you see him already?" Miya asked annoyed as she went back to the living room to give Takaya his soda.

"What? I am not desperate!" Takaya said surprise.

"You are. I could tell from the look on your eyes," Miya said.

"I don't even want to see that guy anymore!" Takaya snapped as he opened his soda and he took a sip from it.

Miya rolled her eyes, "Just because both of you had a fight over in some petty argument…" She began as Takaya looked at her.

"Who told you?" He asked.

Miya shrugged, "I could always tell from someone who just had a fight with his/her lover. Besides, I've been talking to Haruie," she said with a slight blush.

Takaya glared, "Haruie? What are you doing hanging around her?" He asked angrily.

"Nothing big brother," Miya replied quickly as the doorbell rang.

"Nothing? You know, she used to be a guy before, right?" Takaya asked as he looked at his sister's retreating form.

"I know. Haruie told me," Miya replied.

"I still don't see what you see in him," Takaya called as Miya ignored and she gotten the door.

"May I help you?" She asked surprised as she saw some couple deliverymen in front of her carrying some bouquets of roses and chocolates.

"Does a 'Miya Ohgi' and 'Takaya Ohgi' lives here?" One of the deliverymen asked.

Miya nodded, "My name's Miya and my brother is Takaya," she replied.

"If you just sign here," the deliverymen said with the clipboard as he handed it to her and Miya signed the paper.

Miya looked as the deliverymen began to go inside with the bouquet of roses. "How many are there?" She asked surprised.

"A dozen," the deliverymen said.

"Miya, what is that scent that I could…" Takaya didn't finished as he saw that roses were filling up inside the apartment. "What's going on?" He asked as he looked towards his sister and the deliverymen.

"Nobutsuna Naoe ordered five bouquet of roses colored with purple, coral and orange along with a Haruie Kakizaki. Nobutsuna also ordered six bouquets of red roses and one rose for you," the deliverymen said to Takaya as he gave him the one rose.

"What should we do to these roses?" Miya asked to nobody in particular.

The deliverymen shrugged, "Beats me. But Haruie Kakizaki also delivered the same amount of purple, coral and orange roses as the same as Nobutsuna did. Plus, she ordered, four boxes of pure chocolate, two bouquet of red roses and one red rose, finally, two balloons that says 'Happy Valentine's Day,'" The deliverymen said.

The two Ohgi siblings gawked at him, "What are we going to do with these eighteen bouquet of roses?" Takaya snapped as Miya was looking around the apartment where it smelled of roses.

"Hey Takaya, what are…" The voice didn't finished as the two siblings looked to see who it was. "Whoa man, you got it bad!" The voice said as it belonged to Chiaki.

"What are you doing here, Chiaki?" Takaya asked angrily as he was going to go straight to Naoe and strangle him to death for bringing him roses.

"Pleasure in doing business with you," the deliverymen said with a smirk and a smile before leaving the trio.

"I'm here on a mission," Chiaki said with a smile.

"Mission?" Miya asked confused as she pops one of the chocolates in her mouth that she had gotten from Haruie.

Chiaki nodded, "Now that I know you gotten the delivers, the two are waiting at a nearby fancy restaurant," he said.

"Haruie and Naoe?" Takaya asked.

"No shit Sherlock," Chiaki said.

Takaya glared, "Let me guess. I have to be in a tuxedo and Miya has to be in a formal dress, right?" He asked.

Chiaki nodded as he looked at Miya, "Do you have any formal dresses? Cause Saori could go shopping with you," he said.

"Saori?" Takaya asked with a blink.

"For backup," Chiaki replied.

"I do have a blue dress that sparkles and it shows my back," Miya said thoughtfully.

Chiaki nodded, "What about you, Takaya?" He asked.

Takaya groaned, "I do have a tux but I don't think it's going to fit," he said.

"That's why I'm here for! Yuzuru is waiting for you and I'm sure the limo driver will be happy to drive you," Chiaki said with a smile.

Takaya gaped at him, "Limo driver?" He asked confused.

* * *

"Where's that bastard? When I see him…" Takaya didn't finished as he saw Naoe and Haruie waiting for the two of them by the entrance. 

"Takaya, glad you could make it," Naoe said with a smile.

Takaya sneered, "Yea, yea. But now I need to figure out what to do with those scent of roses in the apartment!" He said.

Naoe frowned, "You didn't like them?" He asked.

"Miya, why don't we go to our table and let these two get acquainted?" Haruie suggested. Miya nodded as she said good-bye to Takaya before leaving with Haruie.

"So, do you mind telling me what was that about?" Takaya asked as soon as he and Naoe were sitting down at their own table.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, Takaya. Sorry for all the selfish things that I've done to you now and in the past," Naoe said slowly.

Takaya blinked, "Naoe, the things that you did were to Kagetora. You didn't do anything to me," he said.

"Yes I did! I almost raped you that one night and I was so selfish during that incident with the mirror that I wanted to go along with you to death. I wasn't thinking of your sister or friends on how they would feel," Naoe said quietly.

"Is that why you have been avoiding me lately? That you feel selfish and that I should do my own thing?" Takaya asked.

"Yes. I do not fit well to be as your lover," Naoe said not looking at him.

"Naoe! You may have done many mistakes when you were with Kagetora, but I am NOT him! I may be his reincarnation, but I am NOT Kagetora! Don't you understand? I don't have the same personality as him. I'm different, Naoe," Takaya said.

"What are you saying, Takaya?" Naoe asked slightly confused.

"Ever since that day on the pier, I wanted to call out to you saying that I love you. I did not want you to leave my side. I have felt lost and emptiness without you. Miya sensed it but I could not know how to bring it up to you," Takaya explained.

"You should have said something, Takaya," Naoe said.

Takaya shook his head, "I could not put myself to admit it. Not until now," he said.

"I-If we do this, I wouldn't mind going slow," Naoe said slowly.

"What are you saying?" Takaya asked surprised.

"Do you still want to make love with me after that incident?" Naoe asked softly.

"Naoe, you were desperate. You were lusting after me and after the memories of Kagetora, I overcame them," Takaya said.

"What are you saying Takaya?" Naoe asked shaky.

"I would want to try this relationship. Even if it means taking it slow," Takaya said with a small smile.

"I had never know that I would be hearing those out of your mouth," Naoe said.

Takaya blushed, "Well, there's a first time for everything," he said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Takaya," Naoe said and he leaned in and kissed Takaya on the face everywhere before redrawing back.

Takaya blushed bright red, "Happy Valentine's Day," he said and then he realizes something, "hey! What about those roses? The whole entire apartment is full of them!" He said.

"You could give some to Yuzuru or the others," Naoe suggested with a smirk.

Takaya rolled his eyes, "This is all your fault Naoe. My apartment is going to stunk like roses!" He complained.

Naoe chuckled, "It is Valentine's Day," he pointed out.

"But so many?" Takaya asked.

"Just do whatever you want with them," Naoe said.

Takaya sighed, "Yea. I have to think about that," he said and he looked at Naoe, "happy Valentine's Day," he said again and the two smiled knowing that their lives will be happily ever after.

* * *

End.

me: Well, how did you guys like the one-shot? I just came up with the idea today. It's been awhile since I've written Mirage of Blaze, but now, I guess I'm back into the anime.

Takaya: That's pretty good to hear.

Yuzuru: Where was I?

me: You were mentioned in the story. Along with Saori, of course.

Naoe: Happy Valentine's Day.

Chiaki: Will be onto the next story soon.

Haruie: Review and update.


End file.
